


Summer Struggle

by riceufairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Roommates, kingrice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: Roommates Jaehwan and Jisung snuggly in the middle of sweltering heat of summer but thanks to Cartier for inventing AC.





	Summer Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is riceufairy crying why this tag is so dry when these two are always cute together so I'm here writing a fwp to contribute on the tag.

The blazing heat that beats even his hard working a/c, the sound of cicadas seeping through the shut tight window and the smell of the sun from the covers he just took from the balcony.

It's definitely summer; the time of scorching heat and uncomfortable sweating that even breathing is a pain.

"Ah, so hot..." Jisung whines closing the door from the balcony as quickly as possible.

He threw the covers on the bed and lazily flopped himself on top of it. "Thanks Cartier for inventing a/c. I don't think I'll survive this heat alone with just a small fan." Jisung said, talking to himself and crawled his way to the middle of the bed.

He's tired from doing laundry after pulling an all-nighter doing research for his masteral course. Jisung closed his eyes for a bit, smelling the summer scent from his covers, calming himself before catching himself dozing off once more; only to get startled with a huge thud from the door and someone jumping on the space beside him.

"Jisung hyuuung!" A man with a clear voice called his name.

He doesn't need to see who is it but Jisung turned his head to the other side, peeked with one eye, still sleepy and saw Jaehwan; his roommate. He's younger, knows how to play bunch of instruments, good at almost anything he does and also cute that it was like a constant reminder for Jisung that the world is not fair.

And right now, he looks fresh coming from the nearby public pool. His hair was still damped, wearing a light blue shirt, face looks a bit paler than usual but still handsome.

Jaehwan tilts his head with a huge grin on his lips peeking at Jisung’s face. "You said you're waiting for me, why did you go back to sleep?" he asked chuckling at how Jisung looked, sleepy. He lightly brushed the older man's bangs away that are covering his eyes.

Jisung groaned. "You're too slow," he mumbled with an incoherent sleepy slur.

The younger didn't seem to hear what he said and hummed, leaning down to him closer. Jisung shook his head and look at Jaehwan's face while the latter was still looking confused on what he just said. Jisung giggled before shuffling and snuggled closer to Jaehwan before hugging his waists. "You smell like chlorine."

Jaehwan automatically brings his arm to his nose, smelling himself. "Did I?" he asked as he can't smell anything particular. He thought maybe because of Jisung's blessed high-nose that he can smell something like that when Jaehwan definitely showered before going back to their room.

After drowning himself from Jaehwan's scent, Jisung nods and muttered, "Yeah," before lifting up Jaehwan's shirt.

"Hyung!" Jaehwan protested.

Jisung pouts when the younger stopped his hand and immediately pulled down his shirt back. "I'm going back to sleep." he said pouting, but still clinging to Jaehwan’s waist.

"But you said we're going to eat dinner together." Jaehwan whined, taking off Jisung’s arm around his waist and lie beside the older man.

"Ten minutes." Jaehwan puffed his face as an answer and Jisung stifled a giggle with the cuteness. The younger was about to open his mouth and complain but Jisung put his hands on his puffy cheeks and pleads, "Just ten minutes, please?" he asked pouting his lips at the younger.

"Fine." he sighed. Jaehwan doesn’t really know how to say no to that face. Pouting lips with his puppy eyes? As if Yoon Jisung doesn’t know that’s a dangerous sight on Jaehwan’s point of view. The younger pulled him to his arms, to stop himself from peppering Jisung’s face with kisses, and the older gladly returned the gesture without knowing the other’s intentions.

Jisung smiled in content as he felt Jaehwan's cold skin envelopes him but also felt warm and comforting inside at the same time. It’s always comfortable being around Jaehwan. He doesn’t really need to think about anything else when he’s spending time like this with the younger. "Your skin feels cold. I like it."

"Just my skin?"

"What?" Jisung pulled away from the hug for a bit to tease Jaehwan but the younger just stared back at him with a confident smirk plastered on his lips. Jisung just rolled his eyes and burrowed his face on his chest, hiding his embarrassment. Can someone tell Kim Jaehwan how good he looks when he’s confidently smirking like that? Where in the planet did he learn that anyway? "Well, I like Kim Jaehwan as well but don't tell him about it."

"Why not?"

Jisung shook his head. "He’ll brag about it for days."

Jaehwan chuckled because Jisung wasn’t wrong about that. He hugged the older tighter; then his hands suddenly grabbed and feel Jisung's arms. "You're hot." he noticed.

He bobs his head. "I know but thanks anyways."

Jaehwan shook his head at the older man's nonsense. "Feels like you have a fever." he said putting his hand on Jisung's forehead and the other on his own when he confirmed the temperature was just the same, he sighed in relief.

"What a worrywart."

"But you still like me." he brags.

"I know." Jisung groaned.

The younger hummed. "What happened to your paper?"

Jisung bit Jaehwan's chest gaining a loud yelp from the younger. "Stop asking."

Wincing in pain, Jaehwan rubs his hurt chest. "It'll go just fine. I believe in you." he whispered patting the older man's back lightly and they didn’t notice they both fell asleep after a while.

Somehow, it's already dark outside when they woke up. Contemplating if they should just order food and watch movies, both of them decided to go out since that’s their initial plan anyway. Not wasting their time, both grabbed their phone and keys before walking out of their room.

"Going on a date?" Sungwoon, another student staying at the dorms, asked when they bumped to him on their way out.

They both looked at each other and shrugged with a giggle. "We're grabbing dinner. Wanna join us?" Jisung offered.

"Just had dinner." he kindly refused, though he planned on calling delivery. Both said goodbye to him and Sungwoon was left watching the both of them link their arms then intertwine their fingers together. Sungwoon shook his head thinking how hard it is for Jaehwan.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed the fic... the... 5 shippers of this ship.  
if ever you have comments, suggestions, criticisms or questions about this fic, feel free to drop them on the comments or on my CC: riceufairy


End file.
